Some vehicles, such as a truck, have a tailgate that swings down to create a flat surface that is even with the truck bed. These types of tailgates, in combination with a flat surface area, such as a truck bed, are very helpful for hauling large objects. However, the tailgate and truck bed design lacks ergonomics, which can make it very difficult to put in or remove a large object from the truck bed or vehicle. The reason for this is because the tailgate creates a flat surface that is even with the truck bed, which is usually several feet from the ground. Due to the height of the vehicle, and not having anything to step-on at an intermediate height between the ground and the truck bed, it can be very difficult to get leverage when loading or removing a large object from the vehicle.
Some past attempts to resolve the above problem involve a bumper with integrated stepping surfaces. However, these stepping surfaces are unusable when the tailgate is in the down position and at a height even with the tailgate because the tailgate is covering the bumper. When one is trying to put a large object into the vehicle the tailgate is usually in the down position, and the integrated steps cannot be used. Thus, the integrated steps do not solve the ergonomics problem.
Other devices for increasing ergonomics involve fold out steps, which are located underneath the bumper and extend out towards the sides of the vehicle. The fold out steps can be used when the tailgate is in the down position and covering the bumper since they extend outward to the sides of the vehicle. However, the fold out steps usually have a small surface area for a person to place their foot on. The small surface area can make it difficult to use the fold out steps when attempting to get a large object into the vehicle.
It is desirable to have a tailgate which can swing down to create an even surface with the vehicle as known in the art, but can also swing down to a position below the bumper. When the tailgate is in the position below the bumper the tailgate creates a large flat stepping surface.